Forum:New Staff Voting System
Hello, gentlemen and ladies I come to you with what is, in my perspective, a necessary proposal. As you all know, the staff has been subject to much reshuffling over the past month or so. Beloved staff members have left and slightly less beloved staff members have come to fill their positions - such is the course of nature. I have come not to complain about the arrival of new meat in the staff, but rather, to propose that we facilitate it. Consider these statistics, if you will. Within the past 4 years, the Custom BIONICLE Wiki has seen 3 separate bureaucrats. That's right, 3. And I don't have a mathematician to confirm this, but I'm pretty sure that 3 is not a very big number. Big numbers are what this wiki loves. Big numbers are what it needs. And what better way to give this wiki big numbers than to give it more staff? That's right - I'm proposing a new (and frankly flawless) way of selecting our staff lineup, to ensure maximum staff diversity, variety, and un-corruptness. How will this new method of election be carried out? Simple. Each active user of the wiki will be assigned a number, starting from 1. On the first of every month, a trusted and experienced individual to be determined by community vote will run this random number generator, with 1 as the lower bound and the number of active users as the highest, 9 times. The first two numbers will be the bureaucrats for that month. The next 3 will be admins. The next 4 will be rollbacks. Simple, right? This idea is frankly and with all honestly, flawless. It ensures that the staff remains free of corruption by rotating it every month - therefore, if a member of the staff happens to be a member of the devious Illuminati or Skink Empires, they won't stay in power long enough to enact their nefarious plan. Furthermore, such a system of appointing staff members ensures equal opportunity for all users of the wiki. No one user will be cast out because of their gender, skin color, religious affiliation, et cetera. That's right, anyone can be admin - and that means YOU too, . Vote yes for freedom and opportunity. Vote no if you want this wiki to fall into the dark grasp of corruption, socialism, communism, and other bad-sounding political terms. Shadowmaster 00:01, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Voting For #I am making my first edit in months to vote for this brilliant and flawless idea. ODST! (talk) 01:26, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Against #I am a filthy communist and do not endorse this. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG #"Don't be stupid, be a smarty, come and join the Nazi Party!" #Hail Hydra Excelsior! 00:27, January 28, 2016 (UTC) #Партия Ленина - сила народная нас к торжеству Коммунизма ведёт! -''' Representative of the Union 01:53, January 28, 2016 (UTC) #what #... No #I live for the spread of corruption, socialism, and communism. #...Fine -[[User:Pitcat|'Ad']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']] #I'm fine being the wiki's longest running rollback. It's a title I intend to keep, if not for a little bit longer. Also, since we're doing Producers quotes, "HEIL MYSELF, RAISE YOUR HANDS! THERE'S NO GREATER DICTATOR IN THE LAND!" --Echo 1: High Resolution, 16:08, January 28, 2016 (UTC) #HAHAHAHA #What if I don't want to be an admin? #As a proud member of the Communist BIONICLE Wiki, I thihk that this is a terrible idea. —[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 19:00, January 28, 2016 (UTC) #The Party unagrees with this doubleplusungood idea. Thought Police is soon to eradicate crimethink like this. Toa Fairon ' # I don't trust a new voting system so... # Recently, Russian President Vladimir Putin spoke highly of Trump. He called Trump 'a bright and talented person' and Trump replied calling Putin 'a man so highly respected within his own country and beyond'. If they were to merge into one person it would mean that Trump would finally get to be respected in his own country and Putin would develop a talent for going broke every couple of years with a matching bright hairstyle. Trump would really make some memorable White House Correspondents Dinners. To tell you the truth, I don't like the comedy acts at the Dinners because everyone is so stiff, so controlled. Everybody watches their language and stuff. That's why so few black comedians appeared there in the last few years. It is odd, but it would probably be even more odd to hear Dave Chappelle say stuff like: 'I really love that motherfornicater', or 'You go have sexual intercourse with yourself!' It just doesn't feel right, right? He would sound like Barney on drugs. Speaking of drugs and addictions, it's great that we finally have the new Star Wars movie out. 'The Force Awakens'. I love Star Wars, just can't get enough of them, but if they make one more sequel, I will expect Jason from Friday the 13th busting in somewhere at the end and chainsawing Leia, Chewbacca, Han Solo and the gang, screaming something like: 'You shall not have more sequels than I do!' My favorite character in the movie is Han Solo. I mean, to make a full circle in career change from being an intergalactic hero, to a tomb raider, an American President and alien fighter in the wild West, back to being an intergalactic hero, he didn't actually age that much. Yes. Harrison Ford has played more different action-packed roles than O.J. Simpson. Chewbacca is cool too. They say that Chewbacca is actually the future evolved Justin Bieber's monkey. Yes, the one he left at the German airport. It will be revealed in one of the future prequels. The Germans genetically enhanced the animal, since they already couldn't believe that a living creature could be that resilient to survive a whole Justin Bieber tour. I mean, you would expect the more intelligent of the two to know and anticipate the problem of a primate entering a foreign country without any papers. Yes, the monkey should have known! He should have brought his own papers along! Maybe the monkey actually wanted to stay in Germany. Justin Bieber must have been slapping his monkey so often that it wanted to leave. But, of all the young performers, Taylor Swift is definitely my favorite. I heard that she made a song once which was not about breaking up, but Kanye West didn't like it so she didn't want to risk publishing it. Kanye and Kim got a child and named him Saint. Saint West. They already have a North West, but Kim earlier said that they 'will go with another direction' in naming this child. Now that's some misleading information if you ask me! I guess they didn't want to name this new kid East or West because Kanye has these two names reserved for Kim's two butt cheeks. The only remaining choice was South, but that's just too low. So, the obvious choice was - Saint?! Really?! Maybe they're honoring the New Orleans Saints. We know how passionate Kanye can get when talking about New Orleans. Bush remembers it for sure. He came down on Bush that time after Katrina like Taylor Swift comes down on her ex-boyfriends. Anyway, we wish all the luck to little Saint, in hope that he will grow up to live a meaningful life and have a successful career, unlike his mother. I bet Putin would beg to differ, but I stand behind my words. Talking about past, 2015 was an OK year, I guess. Yesterday I went to the CNN website and they listed a couple of reasons why this has been a good year, despite the war and terrorism issues. One of the top three reasons why 2015 is declared to be a good year by CNN is that the good guys won in the Myanmar elections. That's how good of a year it was that CNN listed elections in Myanmar as one of the best things that happened in 2015! That's great! Hopefully, next year will be even better and we will see some good guys kicking s in the Bhutan elections! - Comments #trust no one 'Talk | Stories | Bionicle: CCG ' #Sorry for that singing earlier. That was not OK. Still, though. Don't be stupid. Join us communists. SHARE THE WEALTH. -[[User:Pitcat|'Ad]] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']] #I mean, why would we vote for someone who made that kind of sexist remark? We have respect for women. They, like everyone, are equal. Glory to the Union. -[[User:Pitcat|'Ad']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']]